


now that I see you

by writergirl8



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Scott, Disney, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl8/pseuds/writergirl8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goofy has his arm wrapped around Stiles, and Lydia can’t believe she’s never actually noticed the similarities before. </p><p>They are both equally ridiculous and wearing the same manic smiles as Stiles throws a thumbs-up at Scott’s camera and sticks his chin out. Brie is at Scott’s feet, beaming at the camera with a mouth that is missing most of its most important teeth, but Lydia can see the picture over Scott’s shoulder and Gabrielle isn’t in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now that I see you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick drabble that I wrote for tumblr, and it accidentally got long. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (Title from At Last I See The Light from Tangled.)

Goofy has his arm wrapped around Stiles, and Lydia can’t believe she’s never actually noticed the similarities before.

They are both equally ridiculous and wearing the same manic smiles as Stiles throws a thumbs up at Scott’s camera and sticks his chin out. Brie is at Scott’s feet, beaming at the camera with a mouth that is missing most of its most important teeth, but Lydia can see the picture over Scott’s shoulder and Gabrielle isn’t in it. She exchanges an amused look with Izzy, who is holding Shai at her hip and trying to soothe her as she squirms, wanting to get down and join her sister and uncle.

“That was amazing,” Stiles says, bounding over to Lydia and pressing his lips against her cheek. “I’ve always dreamed of the moment Goofy and I sealed our bromance.”

He moves behind her so that he isn’t blocking her view of the kids taking pictures with Goofy, and Lydia leans into him, resting her head against his shoulder as she peers up at him.

“So does that mean you’re leaving Scott?”

 

Stiles suddenly looks very torn.

“I’d have to give up Scott?”

Is she imagining it, or is his lower lip trembling?

“No, dear,” Lydia sighs, feeling too nice to make her husband cry while they’re at Disney world. “You can be in a bromance with both Scott and Goofy at the same time. My mistake.”

He looks satisfied as he winds his arms around her waist and they both turn to watch Shai and Brie. Shai hangs onto the leg of Goofy’s pants, her thumb stuck firmly in her mouth. Brie smiles largely, just likes Stiles had, and he winks at her when he thinks Lydia isn’t looking.

She’s looking. The truth is, she’s looking at Stiles most of the time. She loves looking at him-- loves following the paths of the different veins in his arms, loves watching his eyebrows as they move around, loves watching his eyes as they brush carelessly over every detail in the park, soaking it in for just long enough to file it away before he can move on.

Even when he’s not at work, he’s still decoding details like they’re a part of a puzzle. Like he’ll need them again one day. It’s endlessly sexy to Lydia, because it reminds her of when she had first fallen in love with the intelligence in his eyes. But it’s also heartbreaking, because it reminds her of how broken they are. It reminds her of all the things that will never be removed from their lives, despite the fact that Izzy is pregnant with her third child and some days it does genuinely seem like it will all vanish from their lives.

It’s never completely away. But they are in Disney World with Scott’s kids and this morning Stiles had watched Lydia attentively to see if she burst into tears when she got a picture with Ariel when they were at breakfast in Cinderella’s castle, and there’s matching rings on both of their fourth fingers and Lydia can live with it. She can live this life. She can live a life where she comes home from her lab to find her husband splayed on the floor of their apartment with mountains of cheerios in strange arrangements; she can live in a world where Brie and Shai play with Luke until his wagging tail and lolling tongue become too cute and Lydia has to snatch him up for a picture; she can live in a world where Ariel and Prince Eric are played by actors, are not real, because Stiles Stilinski is just about as real as it gets. He’s not Prince Charming, but he is hers in every possible way, and Lydia wants that more than she has ever, in her life, wanted to be a mermaid. Ever wanted anything, period.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” she murmurs to Stiles.

He takes his time in responding, choosing to spend a few moments pressing his lips to the top of her head before he rests his chin there and rocks them back and forth slightly.

“Into what?”

“Going to Disney world with Scott and Izzy and the kids,” she says, but from the way his body shakes with laughter, Lydia can tell that he knows that’s not what she means.

“You wanted it.” Lydia scoffs slightly, and Stiles’ fingers grip her hips a bit harder, as if she’s about to run away from him. “All of it.”

She finds her hands where they rest on her hips and twists his wedding ring around on his finger. When she turns her head to the side and looks up at him, he’s fucking beaming in a way that completely lacks malice. It’s so unusual that Lydia considers hacking into Disney’s security cameras just to get a shot of Stiles looking like this. Normally, when he smiles like this, it’s at Lydia, and she’s never quite been able to snap a picture of this face.

“Maybe I did,” she says. “But I never pictured it like this.”

He squints at her, and Lydia turns around, tilting her chin up. He kisses her lips chastely, briefly, unable to resist when she’s right there.

“You never pictured yourself taking Disney World in high heels? God, me neither.”

“Oh?” asks Lydia, raising her eyebrows. “And how exactly did you fantasize about me in Disney World, Stiles?”

“Well,” he says slowly. “Are we talking about when we were planning this trip, or when I was in sixth grade and was reasonably convinced that I was going to propose to you on Space Mountain?”

 

“Either,” Lydia responds lightly, feeling a pang in her stomach as she pictures sixth grade Stiles and his stupid haircut and his smartass answers and the heelies that he always got in trouble for skating down the hall in.

“Um, well, I pictured you in sneakers, for one.”

She wiggles her eyebrows.

 

“Mmm. Kinky.”

“I pictured us eating turkey legs,” he recounts. “And, um, Scott didn’t have three random playdates with him.”

Lydia turns around to glance at Brie and Shai, who are trying to tug their parents towards the Minnie Mouse who is posing for pictures a little further down the street in Tune Town.

“True. They really put a damper on proceedings.”

She’s joking, of course. She loves these kids so much that sometimes she thinks it’s going to make her explode. Stiles feels the same way about them, and it makes Lydia love him even more. Every time she hears Brie say the words ‘Uncle Stiles,’ Lydia’s heart contracts in a way that should be painful but is, in actuality, addictive.

“And we didn’t go on the Winnie the Pooh ride in my fantasy.”

“Too late,” Lydia says remorsefully. “Oh well. I guess the trip is already completely spoiled.”

“Eh, that’s okay,” Stiles shrugs. “You told the woman at the check-in at the hotel that your name was Lydia Stilinski, which more than makes up for the fact that I’m pretty sure Peter Pan tried to feel you up.” 

She scrunches her nose.

“I thought you didn’t see that.”

“I see all, Lydia Stilinski.” 

“You can grab my ass right now. If it makes you feel at all better.”

“Pumba, not in front of the kids!”

“Oops. Sorry.”

“Are you?”

Lydia grins.

“Never.”

Stiles kisses her again, just as Scott jogs over to them.

“Hey, we’re gonna take the kids on the Goofy ride again,” he says. “Do you guys want some time by yourselves? I think you’re starting to scandalize the Tunes.”

“Yup,” Stiles says without preamble, jerking away from Lydia’s embrace and grabbing her hand. “Let’s go.”

“Where are we going?” she asks, almost-but-not-quite willing to let him lead her wherever he wants to go.

“We’re gonna have sex on the part of ‘it’s a small world’ that gets really dark,” Stiles says, pulling her determinedly out of Tune Town and towards the cobblestone streets of The Magic Kingdom. “Thank you for asking.”


End file.
